


AU-gust 7:Long walk home

by K1ng_K3ndra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra
Summary: I think we sometimes forget that Joey was a bully. AU-gust 7: Childhood friends
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 13





	AU-gust 7:Long walk home

“When we were children we used to hold hands,” Yugi though, walking down a dark empty suburb with lights on inside and sparse dim street lights. “Now, he bullies me at school with his friends. I don’t understand.”

He was dragging his backpack, filled with water and rocks and his ruined books, slowly down the street. He was soaked and even though he had been walking for awhile he was still dripping on the ground leaving a trail. He had always thought of Joey as a guy that would at some point reconnect with him, but today it was all proven wrong. Everything he thought about his childhood friend feels farther than ever before. So far, in fact, that for a moment Yugi thought it wasn’t real- that the Joey he knew was a different person, or that he had imagined the whole relationship all along. 

But there he was, dragging his backpack full of rocks and water down the street, his textbooks no doubt ruined. He was scared to look and so exhausted he felt like he might just collapse. He tried to think about home- about his cards, his room, and his puzzle. He was chilled to the bones, shivering now, and his home felt no closer than it did moments before. His fingers that were dragging the backpack started feeling numb, as did his legs. 

What was he going to tell Grandpa? That thought made him stop in his tracks- the thought of grandpas concerned face made him scared to go home. So he stood, under a streetlight, with his backpack silently, home no longer feeling very safe.


End file.
